No Exit
by TokyoSilverSky
Summary: The senior class of South Park High School is off for a 5-day long camping trip in the mountains. But the camp isn't what it seems,and Kyle is determined to put an end to the horror before it's too late. Multiple pairings, rating may go up.


**A/N: **Hey! TokyoMyah here, with a brand-effing-new fic that was just burning to get out of my head. If you're reading this, apparently my summay didn't suck too bad and chase you away o_O this chapter might, though... anyway, i'm really, really sorry to anyone who reads the list part 2. I'm officially abandoning it. I have like, 1 more chapter to update and then that's it, i'm done. it'll be explained in the A/Ns.

Okay, i'm going to shut up about that. =_= soooo, this story was based on a freaky nightmare I had a few weeks ago. And after I calmed down, I thought about it and I figured that it might make for a good fanfic. So I changed the characters(of course), added more plot drama, some yaoi, more gore and ta-daa! We have this. I'll try try TRY to update regularily, but i'm not promising anything. Oh, and just a warning...this story may be filled with plot holes, possibly some OOC-ness, and less-than-perfect grammar. But try not to be too harsh in the reviews -_-

okay...i'll shut up and let you read now.

Warnings: This story contains yaoi. Lots of it. Oh, and some gore/character deaths too. If this bothers you, I suggest getting the hell out of here now. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned SP, but unfortunately, those lucky bastards Matt&Trey do... =_=

~*~*~*~*

_Chapter One: Seventeen Forever_

The sun was starting to set, turning the sky a deep orangey-purple. The mountains surrounding South Park, Colorado looked black and stoic in comparison to the cheery sky above. The snow was starting melt, getting ready for the few weeks in June and July where there would be no powdery white stuff in the quiet little town.

A slight breeze rippled through the balmy warmth of the late-May evening making seventeen year old Kyle Broflovski zip up his sweater a little more to avoid the chill. He was perched on the ledge of his open 2nd story window looking at the town sprawled before him, the streetlights starting to turn on in the dimming light.

It was his favourite place to think about stuff. School work, his friends, girls, college plans. The latter seemed to be crossing his mind a lot more these days, although with graduation in three weeks college should be his top priority.

Kyle would be heading to Yale University in the fall, all the way out East and away from his family, his friends (most of them, anyway), and the town where he had spent his entire childhood. His "super best friend" Stan was going to a trade school in Washington, and his other best friend Kenny would be staying in Colorado to attend a community college. Cartman had (surprisingly) gotten in to law school, and was also going to be heading East, much to Kyle's chagrin.

It was going to be lonely for the first few months.

Sighing, he shook some stray red waves out of his bright golden-green eyes and adjusted his position on the window sill so he had his legs stretched across it. He was grateful to be going to Yale, he really was. It was his top choice, and everybody was really happy for him...but he still felt like something was missing. However, he didn't like to dwell on the subject too much so he simply pushed it out of his mind and blamed it on pre-college jitters.

Just then, his bedroom door was yanked open and his twelve year old brother, Ike, burst in with an empty duffel bag. Not expecting anyone to come in, Kyle nearly fell off the window sill. When he regained his balance, he said in a cranky tone "Ike! What the fuck!?"

Ignoring his brother's slightly uncalled for exclamation, Ike sighed exasperatedly. "Mom said to get packing. Isn't your class trip like, tomorrow?" Kyle blinked his eyes in confusion, then remembered the senior class camping trip permission form he had handed in to his homeroom teacher the other day.

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot about that..." Kyle mumbled. Ike dropped the bag on the floor and walked out of the room muttering something like " How irresponsible..."

Kyle picked up the bag and threw it lazily onto the bed. He'd pack later. Right now, all he wanted to do was rest up for tomorrow and get this stupid camping thing over with. For some reson, he had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

And unfortunately for Kyle, it was only going to get worse.

~*~*~*~

A/Ns oh shit...that was really short TT_TT I always hate writing the first few chapters of a fic, 'cause I just want to get right into the action. But **NO** I need to focus on this...i'm gonna finish this damn thing if it kills me! :D mwahahahaha!!

lol reviews are much appreciated...but you don't have to. And don't even fricken think of flamming me... _

-TokyoMyah


End file.
